gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Amazing World of Gumball The Movie 2: Around The World Saga Part 2 England
Synphosis Gumball and Darwin track down Dr.Mini, while Nicole is on there tail Characters Gumball Watteron (A.K.A Blue Russian Cat) Darwin Watterson (A.K.A Orange Power Ranger) Nicole Watterson Kennedy Mc Nugget Em Pea Free (Codename) (F.A) Dr.Mini FOX (only voice) Veronica (F.A) Transcript (Shows a plane) Gumball:well Darwin looks like were back in buisness... Darwin:yep Darwin:you think mrs.mum will be angry? Gumball:nah we will only be gone for a little while... (m.i.b door gets smashed open) (Nicole walks through infruriated) Agent:hey mrs.smith long time no- (throws him) (smashes through door) Kennedy:What in the world... (Nicole walks over agent) Nicole:Where are my children... (Shows Kennedy mc nugget hiding under desk) (back to Gumball and Darwin) Gumball:hey dude look here we are!... Darwin:theres big ben! (shows the plane going by big ben to airport) (shows first person view of someone looking thorugh a scope at Gumball and Darwin getting off plane) ???:there they are... Gumball:(goin down plane stairs) so what did kennedy tell us to do first? Darwin:he said we need to go our hotel for debreifing Gumball:ah okay.... ... Gumball:where did he say the hotel was again. (shows gumball asking a spanish person where the hotel is) Spanish woman: Gumball:WHERE...IS...THE...PREMIRE...INN (Spanish woman to her husband) S.W: por qué es azul? (why is he blue?) S.M: por qué parece que ese tipo de hombres de negro? (why does he look like that guy from men in black?) S.W: Espera un momento has visto que me fuera? (Wait a minute you saw that without me?) S.M: esto fue cuando estaba en el hospital, yo no podía sacarte (this was when you were in hospital, i couldent just drag you out) S.W: Espere usted vio cuando estaba embarazada!? (You watched it when i was pregnant!?) (some other rambleing) Gumball:i think i heard something about it being near a ice cream shop. (shows them in there room) Kennedy mc nugget:so, we heard dr.mini is holding a party for a man named FOX Gumball:FOX? Kennedy mc nugget:we dont have any intel on him yet. thats why we need you to attend the party Gumball:but where are we gonna find invitations? Kennedy:thats why we have this man. Darwin: ..... who? ???:me (camoflageud on tv) Gumball:HOLY FUDEBUTTER...you..are..good ???:i know Kennedy:this is Em Pee Free Darwin:Em pee free? Em: i like listening to songs on my MP3 player. Gumball:oh...so do you have the invites? Em:hah do i have the invites of couse i do (gives) Gumball:ok, so anyone else we need to meet Kennedy:yes but she will be at the party. Gumball:where is this party being held at? Kennedy:hackney...so you better go now, becuase its gonna be a long trip. All of them:sigh (on train) Gumball:...so you have any tunes for travel? Em:lets see...ah heres one Gumball:can i listen to it? Em:you both can listen to it, ive listen to it many times. Darwin:ok. (both put head phones in) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-tcgc__UZk) Em Pee Free:Last week, I was passenger on a car seat thinking of decision's that I made within a heartbeat she used to make my heartbeat, it usually alarms me lungs are overworking and I can't breathe yes, I convinced myself I didn't like relationship malarkey she said, wait you didn't ask me how I felt I said I love that you're a nice girl and I'm sorry but this really wasn't timed well it kinda feels like it was maybe a blur maybe coffee can tell us but I'd mainly prefer feel like I've gotta scratch the surface, gotta break it to learn and now I'll multiply the times and wish the tables had turned. Gumball and Darwin: I call this the travellers chant whether you're sitting on a train or in the back of a car thinking, maybe it's me, yes I do have places to be (got places to be) and do I start at the end or end at the start in this little bit of time, will I get very far maybe it's me, yes I do have places to be and I'll be there Gumball:yes, yeah the other day I was sitting in a train but in other place I was on my way home or maybe some would say I was thinking bout the days I wanna run away I've only really got a couple mates me, myself and I, how cliché looking out the window, feels like I'm in a film director, producer and as it happens, I'm the main character (looks at screen) Darwin:yeah, my own little feature, link soundtrack, me and whatever's in my speakers then I'd rather not be held accountable I bank on peoples feelings, it's no wonder why I'm feeling spent yeah and in a deeper sense, sometimes I need the rain that helps me kinda clean my head the suns an easy friend I'm thinking maybe the duration of my journey helped my reconnect my feelings All:i call this the travellers chant whether you're sitting on a train or in the back of a car thinking, maybe it's me, yes i do have places to be (got places to be) and do i start at the end or end at the start in this little bit of time, will i get very far maybe it's me, yes i do have places to be and i'll be there All:oh oh oh oh, yeah oh oh oh oh, i'll be there oh oh oh oh, i got places to be and i'll be there ect All:i call this the travellers chant whether you're sitting on a train or in the back of a car thinking, maybe it's me, yes i do have places to be (got places to be) and do i start at the end or end at the start in this little bit of time, will i get very far maybe it's me, yes i do have places to be and i'll be there x2 ... Gumball:that was good. Darwin:yeah it was Em:i think were gonna get along just fine. (night time) Em:so you ready guys (shows gumball in rick astley costume, and darwin is in al green costume) Em: ...this isent a 80s party Darwin:so why are you wearing a austin powers costume (shows him wearing a austin powers costume) Em:lets just go -__- (gives invites and go in) Anouncer:now everyone, welcome your host....DR,MINI (sees dr.mini in a wheel chair,also looking completely differant) Gumball:why does dr.mini look so differant? Darwin:Kennedy said he needed serious plastic surgery. Gumball:yeah straight after i fryed his butt (both do hi-five) Dr.Mini:Velcome to my party everyone, i hold this party of honor of the most popolur corporation in the world, FOX corp. Darwin:never heard of it. Dr.Mini:give it up for The Guess who... Gumball:i love this band :D Em:come on guys we need to find- (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FhR_GeJ_scs) (All three of them look up at balcony) (see a hot scottish fold) (walks across blacony with 2 other girls) (slides down pole) Em:okay...you two find out about the corporation...ill take the women 0:20 American woman, stay away from me American woman, mama let me be (both do dirty dancing) Dont come hangin around my door I dont wanna see your face no more (goes behind him and touches bottom) I got more important things to do Em:EH! i know where that hands been. Than spend my time growin old with you Now woman, I said stay away, (girls makes follow gestures) American woman, listen what I say. Gumball:heh looks like Em pee free has scored big time. Darwin:that man works fast (either listen to whole song or skip it) Announcer:give it up for the guess who. Announcer:AND NOW...THE ONE...THE ONLY....AL GREEEEEN (shines light on darwin) Darwin:oh poop -__- Gumball:well it looks like its time for you to shine. (darwin goes on stage) Darwin:ahem... (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNzsYKjIchg) Darwin: I'm, I'm so in love with you Whatever you want to do It's alright with me 'Cause you make me feel so brand new I want to spend my life with you The same things, baby, since we've been together Ooh, loving you forever Is what I need Let me be the one you come running to I'll never be untrue Ooh, baby, let's, let's stay together Loving you whether, whether times are good or bad, happy or sad Whether times are good or bad, happy or sad Why somebody, why people break up? Oh, turn around and make up I just can't see You'd never do that to me (Would you, baby?) So to be around you is all I see Is what I want us to Let's, we ought to stay together Loving you whether, whether times are good or bad, happy or sad Let's, let's stay together Loving you whether, whether times are good or bad, happy or sad (shows Em and woman in room) Em:so...you wanna start with a bit of fourplay or should we get straight into action? ???:look im undercover so i dont have much time left. Em:come on baby, not even a little fourplay? ???:Look my name is Veronica Phelps, i work for the m.i.b. Em:oh, so your the one who is supposed to help us with the mission. Veronica:i heard there was two others but all i saw was one. Em:oh his with us (points at darwin) Veronica:Al green works for m.i.b now?. Em:what? no thats Darwin. Veronica:oh, well anyway i got one of my girls to do a little searching and she says that there secret plans in Dr.Mini's office, ethier you or your blue freind must inflitrate the office. Em:okay. Veronica:but a word of warning, Veronica:this is infiltration, try your hardest not to be caught. Em:okay. (gets back in room) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_b7RDuLwcI) Em:oh god... (shows gumball dancing) Em:okay im on my own... (sneaks in corridor) (guards come's up) (sees a ventalation shaft) goes in Guard:hmm... Em:phew. (climbs through vent) (still goin through) (then suddenly sees dr.minis office, but talking with someone) Dr.Mini:Mesuire FOX, our project is coming together. Mr.FOX:goood, are you sure that little blue pest hasent infitrated this place. Dr.Mini:of couse not Mesuire FOX, we have the highest security here, not even the blue Russian Cat can get through it. FOX:i hope your not dilly dallying with me Mini. Dr.Mini:of course not Mesuire FOX, i would never do that to you. FOX:good, or ill have my new project take a little test drive on you. (shows Dr.Mini looking scared) FOX:now go. Em:hmm looks like there makeing something...but what. (falls through ventalation shaft) (lands on table) FOX: ...i swear to... FOX:Who in the hay are you?. Em: err...the pizza delivery guy. FOX: ... Em: ... FOX: good ive been waiting for you, place them there. Em:err...okay. (walks over to spot) FOX: a little to the left. (walks a litte to the left) FOX:perfect, oh one more thing. Em:yes?... (pushes button) (falls in dungeon) FOX:DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL? Em:err...yeah. FOX: sigh...why the poop does everything have to be so hard. Dr.Mini:sir, i fear they may be more. FOX:exactly what i was thinking, becuase i just found this. (Shows security tape of darwin) Dr.Mini:ahh, mesuire Cats comrade. FOX:get the guards. (shows Darwin and Gumball dancing) Guards takes Darwin Dude:HEY!, THERE TAKING AWAY AL GREEN!, STOP THEM! (audience atacks guards) (audience carrying Darwin) Darwin:i feel loved :D... (wig falls off) (Audience stops) Darwin:and now haters are gonna hate. (shows Darwin with Em) Darwin:hey Em Pee Fr- Em:dont talk to me... (gumball get thrown down) Gumball: ...i thought i was gonna meet Heth Ledgar. Em:Dude Heth Ledger is dead. Gumball: D: Gumball:WHEN...HOW....WHERE? Em:Around 08-09 Gumball:;_; how will they do batman 3 without him... Darwin:They are gonna use Bane Gumball:OH GAWD! (cries) Em:sigh (shows Nicole in bushes) Nicole:im taking my Babys back. (shows darwin playing harmonica) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L7dp_0LRYuI Gumball:sigh...looks like we failed. Em:dont be too sure, we still have veronica. Gumball:who? Em:shes the one who told me to get in Dr.Mini's office to find out about there project. Gumball:project? Em:i dont know what they are talking about, but i hope we will find out soon. (shows Veronica putting spy gear on) (stops) ... (gets gun) (turns around to reavel Nicole pointing a gun at her) Nicole:who are you?. Veronica:wait, are you mrs.smith? Nicole:yes, now answer me who are you!?. Veronica: Veronica...my name is Veronica i work for MIB. Nicole:were you working with my kids?. Veronica:yes, and a black cat called Em Pee Free. Veronica:shall i tell you what were doin? Nicole:i already know enough, all i want to know is where are my kids. Veronica:there trapped in a dungeon, but we can work together to save them. Nicole:No, im saving them now. (shows Nicoe walking away) Veronica:Wait! (puts hand on shoulder) (Looks at Veronica) Veronica:please, this maybe my most important mission yet. Nicole: ...fine (back to the boys) Dr.Mini:bring them back up... (Shows them tied up in FOX's office) (FOX goes to gumball and kneels down) FOX:even though you could've been a great nemesis... FOX:your still a great pain in the back side... (Stands up) FOX:execute them... (Dr.Mini and 2 other guards clock there guns) (all three point there guns at there heads) (Veronica and Nicole shoot 2 of the gaurds while Dr.Mini runs) (All three get cut free) (Gumball runs after Dr.Mini) Category:Fanfiction Stories